


We’ll fight ‘till  the end

by Sugarysweet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, D.I.C.E - Freeform, DICE Has Over 10000 Members (Dangan Ronpa), Every D.I.C.E member needs a hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, LOTS of violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rebellion leader oma kokichi, Right hand woman Maki, Tragedy AU, Tsumugi is not evil, all the D.I.C.E members are outcasts, dice is a rebellion, dice saves the world, hpa is corrupt, kamukura izuru is not evil, lots of blood, original characters as D.I.C.E members, the warriors of hope are not evil, villain Celestia ludenberg, villain Sonia nevermind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarysweet/pseuds/Sugarysweet
Summary: Junko’s ruling the world and turning it into a war zone where life is impossible. We should be glad that Kokichi has D.I.C.E and is planning on saving the world. Of course it’s going to be difficult to grow the runaway group into a rebellion army, but if anyone can do it, it’s Ouma.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 20





	1. The calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a new story I’m writing. It’s a tragedy au. Since I’m now balancing two stories and one one shot collection, it’ll be difficult to keep everything updated. Keep in mind that my update schedule is nonexistent and that I post when creativity strikes.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was nice and calm. That doesn’t mean that will stay that way.
> 
> 26-02-2021  
> Characters: 3947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m now officially balancing two stories and one Oneshots collection. Wish me luck.

When Junko first threatened to take over the world, D.I.C.E didn’t care. They didn’t live in that world, the toy box was their own little world. It was hidden deep in the woods, built as a city of treehouses. Everyone that lived there had their own little hut that they were allowed to do anything with, there are little shop-like buildings for everyone that makes products, it’s own education system and much more things that basically made it it’s own civilization. Even if Enoshima becomes the ruler, nothing would change for them. Back then all the original members were twelve and they lived with a population of 14 in the tree city, the ‘shops’ were Himiko’s trick shop, Amari’s supplies storage and Mikan’s nurses office and pharmacy, the other public buildings were the ‘school’, the ‘library’ and the preparation building. The off-base territory only consisted out of the hot spring cave and the observation post.  
They didn’t feel threatened by the fashion model that yelled at them on their sometimes functioning radio that had it’s own spot in the library. But when the first bomb went off in Tokyo, they started to feel threatened real fast. A bomb was extremely dangerous. It reminded the original members of how they used to live in their yakuza infested neighborhood. Hiyoko just started walking after they found her, she got so scared from the sounds out of the radio that she seriously had a panic attack. She had to get brought back to Mikan because nobody other than the stuttering nurse could calm her. After the bomb incident the radio got moved from the library to the preparation building because Hiyoko didn’t dare to step into the library anymore. When the first news about the military and despair was brought to their attention, they started taking down the stair case that was lined onto the tree where the entrance of the city was; replacing it with a ladder that had to be brought down manually. 

Around that time they welcomed the fifteenth member into their runaway group, a young girl called Ibuki. Her parents wanted her to play the violin in a classical way, but she took interest in the guitar. Once she could play the violin without a problem, she was allowed to learn guitar. She started to develop a taste in rock and metal music. When her parents found out that their daughter liked ‘satanic’ music, they became convinced she was possessed and wanted to send her to a Christian camp for the ‘possessed’. She found out and ran away. When all that happened she was just nine, she was the youngest of the group.

The more time went on, the more scared everyone got. There were rumors that the Kuzuryu clan was going to try to take down Enoshima, hurrying training for their eleven-year-old son and adoptive daughter Fuyuhiko and Peko. The school Hopes peak was going to take in people so that civilization would be protected. Of course D.I.C.E stayed in their tree city. They somehow got an alliance with another runaway group that called themselves the warriors of hope. They took in the what the leader considered his daughter, the eight year old Monaca Towa. It reminded the original members of how they formed the group at eight years old.  
Monaca was a good girl, the biggest issue was that the girl sat in a wheelchair. They had to make her hut lower to the ground, had to change the city’s paths and had to make a retractable wheelchair ramp. They did it with love like they did every modification that was needed for new members. The girl herself was mostly pleasant, although she did have the behavioral problem of being a brat. They were busy learning her that threatening people wasn’t the best way to get what you want, but that if she really wants something in a very difficult situation manipulation is always a better method. Threats should only be used when desperate.  
Back then D.I.C.E was just what it always was; a runaway group with a habit of taking other runaways in.


	2. Daily live is always nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just descriptions of daily life before they formed the rebellion at the toy box. Kinda made to paint a picture of their lives. People that live at hopes peak have the same daily lives as in the games. But that’s only on the service.
> 
> 26-02-2021  
> Characters: 5190

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, descriptions are one of my favorite things to write!

The day begins with waking up. Kokichi is always the first person to wake up and Monaca tends to be the last.  
When the day gets started, everyone goes to Amari’s supplies store. It’s where they keep the food for now. People get their breakfast and then just kinda hang out. Some people get their own things ready, Mochi gets the supplies in Amari’s workplace to where they’re needed, Mikan stocks the pharmacy part of her workplace, Kokichi and Maki go to his office to get the things ready there, Himiko makes her products and puts them in their places, Ibuki and Hiyoko get the theater ready for it’s role and Felicia prepares the school for anyone that decides that one of the classes is something to follow. After everything is set up everyone gathers in the midsection of the toy box to hear the morning announcement. It often contains news that seemed worthy from the outside, if there will be people to go out of base and if there’s something that happened in the toy box. After that there will be a postal round where people put their ‘message pads’ (little whiteboards) out on the doors so they can see if they have tasks or news that is something they have to hear.

A bit before afternoon, the people that will go outside base will gather in the preparation building to prepare. There are bags,  
clothes, supplies, weapons and foodstuff in there. If anyone goes outside, Ouma will always go with. As the leader of the group, it’s his job to keep everyone safe. If Kokichi goes anywhere, Maki will almost always follow. Harukawa is his right hand woman and assistant. The people that leave will either scavenge or travel to a well known destination. Sometimes people will be sent to the observation post. It’s a house like the tree city, it just has an easy to climb path up to the top of the tree. The ‘tree has a wooden structure at the top used to look at the outside world. It’s leaves being where the people watch and stay during that time. It’s mostly used to monitor what happens there.

The people that stay in the toy box have a very diverse schedule. The people with specific ‘shops’ do the things that fit with the things they provide. Himiko makes and provides D.I.C.E with everything tricks. She makes smoke bombs, a kind of pepperspray made with lemons called lemon spray, little contraptions that make a loud sound when you step on them, small bags of smells used to lure organisms and much more. Amari keeps track of supplies, no matter what it is, if the toy box has it, it’s with Amari. Mochi does a kind of postal/delivery service. Mikan has everything medicine in her nurses office/ pharmacy. Ibuki and Hiyoko take care of the theater, it often gets used for events and there is a show every Saturday. Felicia works as a teacher for their school, every week she puts a board at the school’s door to tell people what lessons she’s teaching that week, if there’s something you want to learn on there, you can just show up on time and get educated. Mei works in the library, if you wrote a story, you can ask Mei if it can stand on the library planks, she’ll check for mistakes and fix them, then put it where it belongs, she also does normal librarian stuff. It has already been described what Maki and Kokichi do and the rest kinda live on day to day tasks.

In the afternoon, everyone gets lunch. When they eat lunch, they’re on a mandatory break. Most people hang out with friends or do something they like. After eating, Kokichi makes an announcement and asked about what everyone was doing and has done. It’s made to check if things are going smoothly. Sometimes there are complaints about something, or information about something going wrong. Then they are able to ask for help to everyone that isn’t out. The scavengers usually come back around dinner time and the travelers can stay out for a few nights. When the announcement is done, the people can go back to work, if they’re done they can choose to relax or help others.

At five thirty, everyone must close up for the day. The shops can only stay open in times of emergency. The only shop that doesn’t have to obey that rule, is the nurses office part of Mikan’s shop. When it’s five thirty and there were people that went outside, many people wait in front of the preparation building for them. Other people talk about their day or go to the library. When it’s six, the scavengers should have arrived and dinner is getting served. People go sit in the midsection of the toy box and talk about everything. The whole toy box is filled with talking. Some people who don’t like the noise will go somewhere else to eat. 

At six thirty, the whole group will go out with clean clothes and towels. They’ll go to a cave with a hot spring in it to bathe and relax. Some of them will carry lanterns to illuminate the way to go. When they arrive, people will find a place to bathe and just bathe. Nobody will do anything so why care? Nobody talks in there. When the wind blows, the crystals in the cave will chime. Everyone just calmly bathes and listens. Some people actually fall asleep. If that’s the case they’ll be carried back home.

After that it’s time to sleep. The days are always busy.


	3. We’re crying now, but we’ll laugh last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoshima really wants to be the only person in the world. She’s murdering people left and right, being any kind of discriminatory that exists, breaking everything she slightly dislikes and threatening anyone that can give her more power. Ouma is getting extremely wary of the whole situation. Some people and organizations were acting kinda shady and he didn’t trust any of the parties involved, Komeada and his group think the same thing. That is how the alliance came closer.
> 
> 03-03-2021
> 
> Characters: 5402

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, some helpful information. In this universe, Maki and Himiko were in D.I.C.E from the start. That means that D.I.C.E had 12 starting members.

Things got much, much, much worse. There was news of Enoshima murdering someone almost every week. The government couldn’t stop her and there was no hope that someone else could. many people tried but it just didn’t work. everyone was scared for what was gonna happen next. nobody knew what she could do, just that she was dangerous. D.I.C.E was in panic; it was way more difficult to get food and other necessities if they couldn’t get to where they were stored. With sixteen people and another one on the way, that was a big problem. Ibuki had an idea that maybe could be the solution. If they could find something abandoned that had lots of supplies, they’d be set for a while. Mikan said that if they could find one of the ghost town that were spread around the toy forest, they would probably find edible, useful and fun things for the group.

The group was also getting big publicity in the weird network of runaway groups that somehow came into existence. They were making a name by groups like mother’s wings, wonderland and the warriors of hope. When Komeada came and asked if they could take in a new member, they celebrated for getting noticed and got busy preparing immediately. Monaca was a really smart and pretty pleasant girl if you know how to talk to her, but if you get in her way, than you’re in big trouble. She took a liking to Mikan as soon as she saw her. It’s a running joke that Mikan is a superstar in the gremlin world, as every gremlin seems to automatically like to be around her. Ouma took a huge liking to her when they met, asking her to come by whenever she wanted. When Hiyoko first was brought to the toy box, she clung onto Mikan immediately, she still clings to her. Himiko loves to hang around the nurses office and watch Mikan work, she says that it’s nice to see and hear her do her work. Monaca thinks she’s funny and kind, a perfect playmate.

They started scavenging outside the forest for one of those ghost towns. It was a tedious process, and definitely not a fun one! It took two whole months to find the town. In that time, many things had changed. Omocha academy was getting upgraded to attach to the library, the theater was now bigger had half-soundproofing, the new fairy lights were put up on toy square and they were building gremlin drive 3; the new home of the new member. Komeada reached out to them, telling them about a girl named Kotoko that had an insane mother, a neglectful father and a trigger to he word ‘gentle’. She was the greatest child actor of all Japan. Her mother was an insane but loving mother, that thought that prostituting her daughter and herself would help her daughter’s career. Her father didn’t care about his family, just about the money. They found her as she ran away, all tears and yells. They tried to take the girl in, but the group was more teen-and-young-adult oriented. They knew that she would like Monaca and the rest of the people there.

The town that they found had nobody in it. It was fled due to a bad weather-related natural disaster that hit it a few months ago. While D.I.C.E was protected by the trees, the toy box still took a bit of damage.  
The streets and houses were a bit flooded and it was difficult to avoid tripping, but there were many sources of supplies that they really needed and/or could use. There was a grocery store that they could use to make their own food store, a pharmacy that Mikan would do anything for, a tiny library that Mei would love to run herself and a little school that would be a perfect supplier for Felicia. This was a jackpot! They would need Hato to run the w.i.p grocery store when it’s done.

When they got back, they were treated with the sight of chaos, Monaca, Hiyoko, Ibuki and Mikan were crying. Himiko was almost crying. Akari and Felicia were trying to calm them down.  
Enoshima just announced that she will destroy capitol if they don’t give her their most powerful weapon. At least forty-two million people live in the capital, it would target 0.01% of the country’s population. That might not sound like a lot of people, but it really is.  
Maki started to ask questions to Felicia while Kokichi and Mei started acting out an entirely improvised story that never existed before this to calm down the crying people. Somewhere a quarter into the story, the others just started paying attention and when they arrived in the middle, everyone was on the floor and watching calmly.

The story was about a little fairy that got lost in the snow, when she found some footprints. Thanks to the footprints she found a village where she slept in the pillowcase of a young girl, causing said girl to have beautiful dreams about being a nurse-dancer-homeroom-singer -magical girl that saved people from a strawberry panther with her dancing, singing, directing and first aid magic. When the girl woke up, she found little bits of candy that the fairy left as a thank you gift.

After the story ended, Monaca and Hiyoko had fallen asleep, both snugly on the nurse’s lap. Ibuki was thinking of a song about a badass fairy that killed a strawberry-eating panther. She’s probably a bit confused because that’s not even close to what the story was about but it’s the spirit that counts. Maki had her ‘my-best-attempt-at-a-laugh’ face, the rest wanted to clap but didn’t want to wake the two sleeping gremlins up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m now have two days of normal, physical school! I have no idea what that will do to my stories, probably not really much.


	4. We are a powerful bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.I.C.E is getting more and more attention in the community of runaways and criminals.  
> They use this newly gained popularity to start a new program: the helping hand program.  
> Unfortunately, this program also gained the interest of everyone’s favorite psychotic lolita vampire.
> 
> 13-03-21  
> Characters: 3753

D.I.C.E was taking the world by storm. From Asia to Europe to the USA, society’s bottom layer had heard about D.I.C.E. Some people know them because they dared to take the insane Monaca Towa into their base, others knew them because of the base itself but most knew them for helping many people survive the hard runaway lifestyle. The had operations like the ‘criminal’ clinic, a clinic for protesters and rioters that protested against the most inhumane things that the government see’s as fine and got hurt because of police brutality, fairly often. Some people adored them, some people hated them, but most just respected them for doing a better job at being a civilization and government than most countries with educated adults do.

Many people don’t realize how difficult the runaway lifestyle actually is, you have to know what you’re doing to even come close to a state of barely surviving. That is why Ouma is planning a new program for exactly that reason. The fact that many people that run away die or live in extremely dangerous environments. It is quite the nightmare to think about the fact that there is a big change that the group should’ve been dead already. It’s terrible that nobody is trying to help all these runaways and stop kids, teens and young adults alike from dying. So if the actual world government won’t do it, they will 100% do it themselves. The plan is to be some sort of class on being a functional runaway on a daily basis to stop people to struggle living like a human being. Ouma decided that he would call it: the helping hand program, hhp for short. They spread the word with the use of little flyers they hid in places only people in the situation the program was meant for would look. 

In the class you’ll get many kind of classes: a first aid class from Mikan, a self defense class from Harukawa, a formal writing course from Mei, a plan-and-action course from Ouma and some more classes. It is specifically made to teach and train people to be able to live in any environment no mater what gets thrown at them while being somewhat comfortable.

Momota was bored, he lived at Hopes peak with his childhood friends Chabashira and Saihara at the moment. HPA was beautiful but extremely boring. They weren’t allowed to do anything ever and were only allowed to leave the building once a month. He was just walking down the street when a car with a bunch of loud kids he dropped his bag in shock. He starting picking up his things, first his bag self and then the things that fell out. When we went to pick up an orange that rolled into an alleyway, when he saw something colorful shoved in the crevice between the dumpster and the wall. He forgot about the orange and redirecting his attention to the colorful thing. When he tried to get the little paper, it unfortunately tore, but hey, at least it was still legible! It was a childishly styled flyer with a weird symbol on it. It had two diamonds one with a red half that had a smile with a plus for it’s eye and a white half that was crying and the other black with an E in cased by a broken square.   
It said: Hey! Are you struggling to live like a runaway, you probably already recognized our logo, if you didn’t, you probably don’t specifically need this, but if you’re just bored, we’ll still take you!   
This is a sort-of-advertisement for our totally free program on living trough the worst of the worst situations without failing miserably! The program will take place on the seventh of June 30#$ at the toy forest (closest forest to this city for non runaways). It’s basically a crash course of surviving different things that most runaways will have to live trough. If you’re bored, you’re allowed to join, if you need it, then come along.


End file.
